Boomer's little friend Angel
by thecreator123
Summary: Angel created by Cupid has a dark side which she can transform into if she becomes evil one day she meets boomer the rowdyruff boy lets see what happens


_Cupid looked down and saw HIM with the rowdyruff boys and heard him bragging about creating then Cupid looked around at his home all covered in trash why he couldn't have someone to clean it up then he had an idea to create someone to clean it up herself he knew to make it a girl after all girl's clean up better than boys but he will only make one is easier to take care of then three of them so he stared the mixture with some of his pink hearts on his arrows he took them off and put them in and some sweets and last but not least a devil horn she had to have a bit of dark blood so she won't complain about getting dirty but nothing happened then he realized he didn't add chemical x gosh he was silly he flew down and took a few drops and added it the whole thing blew up and standing in the bowl was a girl who looked at the age of six she had long pink hair with a red stripe in it she had pink eyes with a long purple dress with a cream colour skirt she looked around and smiled at cupid._

"_So you're my daddy"?_

"_Um yes I created you so yes I'm your daddy"_

"_Well daddy what's my name"? _

"_Your name is Angel" after that angel has worked for Cupid for a few months so she was nothing but a slave to him._

"ANGEL make me eggs for breakfast NOW"

"Yes daddy" I stood up and began my work to make him breakfast as fast as I could. When I finished I took it to him he yelled about me not haven't it done ages ago I ran back into the kitchen to finish my chores after I finished which takes all day because I do everything I made dad's dinner then I took it to him then he went to bed I said I would do the dishes he eyed me then said when I'm done I need to go to bed straight away I told him yes and walked to the kitchen the dishes were already done so after a few minutes I pretended to go to bed then I heard him snore so I crept out Floating so I didn't touch the ground I flew out the window and down to earth When I landed it was day I saw a bunch of kids running so I followed them to a place called pokey oaks I went and stood there watching every one playing and talking it was so different for home I was watching when a girl walked up to me she looked mean.

"Who are you bowing down to me princess now" she told me I looked around how do you bow down?

"Um I'm angel and I don't know how to bow down"

"Well you're a useless girl aren't you"? Then she hit me I began to cry and a tall lady walked up to me.

"Now who is this little girl and princess why is she crying"?

"We'll miss keane she slapped me and now she's crying to make it look like I did something"

"princess is lying I saw princess hit her because she would bow down to her" they started to argue when another girl with black hair asked my name I told her it was Angel then ran out I couldn't stand that place I ran to a massive city as I walked people were yelling and talking and strange things were on the road I tried to walk across it but almost got hit so I ran off I was near a place that read Townsville bank when I heard an explosion and two men ran out with bags on their backs they had a black mask on their faces so you couldn't see them then three light shot down right in front of them I remembered the girl with black hair from before I watched them beat the men up and takes the bags to the bank the girl saw me I ran off I just watched three kind looking girls beat up two men who just came out of the bank I ran into an alley way and cried I wish I never left home this place was as bad as home.

Boomer:

I was flying over the city I had stolen a bag of lollies and Brick said to get back to home so I was in a hurry when I heard someone crying now usually I didn't care but I was curious so I flew down towards an Alley way and there was a girl with pink hair up in a pigtails she was just crying when she looked up at me she seemed scared but after a bit she smiled and stood up.

"Um hello my name is angel what's yours"

"It's um boomer" I told her then I flew up I looked back to see her flying behind me I went back down to the alley way and she followed I looked around a saw a rope and tied her up she didn't seem to know what it was so I stood there wondering what to do.

"Ok I'm going to ask some questions before I do anything one where are you from"?

"Um heaven"

"Two who made you?"

"Cupid he saw these boys called the rowdyruff boys made by HIM so he made me"

"Three why are you here if you're from heaven"?

"Because dad made me do everything all the work and make his dinner and clean up every mess make his arrows and everything and I got sick of it"

"Four what are you made of"

"Um let's see pink arrows hearts, sweets and last but not least a devil horn oh and chemical x that dad stole"

"But now that your here what are you going to do"?

"Well I'm planning on finding the rowdyruff boys to see if I can stay with them and become a rowdyruff girl"

"Five why were you crying"?

"because when I came down to earth I followed these kids to a place called pokey oaks and a girl hit me and everyone started arguing so I ran off when I tried to cross the road I almost got hit by something on it so I ran off again and I found myself in front of a place called Townsville bank then there was an explosion and two men came out with bags and black mask over their face then three girls came up and beat them up so I got even more scared because they didn't do anything wrong so I ran into this place and cried"

"Oh well you can come with me if you want"

"But I need to find the rowdyruff boys"

"Well it turns out I'm a rowdyruff boy boomer that's why I can fly so you coming or not I'll show you a great time here so you won't be so scared" I untied the rope why I was doing this I don't know but I did it anyway we shared the lollies and I showed her the park which she said she never heard of before we knocked on mojo's door then flew of before he could answer that was fun after a few hours we were racing around towns vile When I saw brick and butch I couldn't let them know that I was playing with a girl named angel.

"Hey angel let's play a New game called hide and seek you hide and I try to find you ok"

"Ok" she laughed then flew off I flew up over to brick and butch.

"Hey boomer you ate all the sweets again anyway come one we're off to fight the Powerpuff girls again" brick said looking over at three lights shooting across the sky.

"yea ok lets go" I said and flew over with them after a few hours of fighting we were beaning beaten by the girls they had learnt some new tricks I thought we were goners but a sugar pink light was flying over to us I realized it was Angel she flew up until she was in front of us and blocked Buttercups move she was about to use.

"Hey you get out of the way and how can you fly" the Powerpuff girls got in a line and stared at her she glared at them.

"I'm here to make sure you don't lay a finger on these boys anymore and it doesn't matter that I can fly" she glared at them then they started laughing at her Blossom was the first to speak.

"But they are the rowdyruff boys we need to fight them now get out of the way"

"NO" Angel yelled at her and glared even more


End file.
